A process unit generates multiple critical alarms and sometimes can come to a halt because a process plant, such as power generation plant, has a frequent tripping problem. When tripping occurs, the operator may want to review the previous values of critical process parameters of any processing unit to diagnose the issue. For example, the operator may want to review the last twenty (20) minutes of activity of any processing unit during which the tripping occurred, but the operator has no way to go back and recheck the console station monitored process unit of a plant to perform post-mortem analysis of the tripping issue.
An operator, who is monitoring a process unit of a critical process on a console station, can visually recognize currently tripped devices. Once recognized, the operator may not have any comprehensive or handy tool to view the past information of the process unit (which the operator was monitoring via the console station) that includes one of the devices that has gotten tripped. No handy tool exists to enable an operator to configure the critical devices of a process unit, whose postmortem analysis will be required once the process unit comes to a halt.